Enquanto eu te amar
by Clau-Lupin-Black
Summary: Um triangulo amoroso entre dois amigos mais uma das garotas mais lindas de Hogwarts. Aii tomara q gostem...!Beijokas!4º e 5º CAP. NO AR!Aaa Eu quero Reviews!Plis!
1. Default Chapter

**Enquanto Eu Te Amar  
  
Cap.1 – Marotos  
**  
Tarde ensolarada em Hogwarts. Quatro garotos de mais ou menos 17 anos estão conversando debaixo de uma árvore:  
  
- Então é oficial? – perguntou Aluado  
  
-É claro, esse é o nosso segredo!! – Exclamou Pontas – Vocês concordam?  
  
- Mas é claro que sim! – disse almofadinhas animado - Rabicho?  
  
-Hã, é...Legal! – falou sem muita empolgação.  
  
Na mesma hora Pontas esticou a mão e os outros fizeram o mesmo. -Foi criado então o mapa do maroto! – disse almofadinhas com um grande sorriso.  
  
-Isso aí! – disseram os outros três levantam a mão para o alto.  
  
O mapa do maroto era um mapa criado pelos quatro amigos. James Potter era o pontas, Sirius Black era o almofadinhas, Pedro Pettigrew o rabicho e Remus Lupin o Aluado. Esse mapa tinha todas as passagens secretas de Hogwarts para o povoado de bruxos próximos de lá, mas também não deixava de ser uma ligação entre eles!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentário: Ok..Ok...eu sei que esse Cap. é pequeno e tosko....mas os outros são maiores, bom como eu não sei postar por Cap..ainda to aprendendo acho q vai demorar pro outro entrar no ar ou entaum vai dar problema.!!!Mais já já eu coloco!!!


	2. O Convite de Almofadinhas

**Cap. 2 - O convite de Almofadinhas**  
  
Os amigos se levantaram e foram indo em direção ao salão principal para almoçar.

-E aí Sirius, já sabe quem vai chamar pra ir ao baile com você? – disse James rindo.  
  
- Não, ainda não, mas tenho uma pessoa em mente – comentou rindo também.  
  
Opção era o que não faltava para Sirius. Era muito bonito, tinha cabelos negros que caiam sobre os olhos com uma elegância irresistível. Havia muitas atrás do garotão.Mas todos os pedidos que ele recebera ele não aceitara.

- Podem ir na frente!! – exclamou sirius - tenho assuntos a tratar!!! – Riu.  
  
-Ok! – disse os três garotos desconfiados  
  
- Se cuida em Sirius – Riu rabicho.  
  
Sirius foi em direção, então de uma linda garota que tinha cabelos espessos e ruivos que lhe caíam pelos ombros e olhos sensacionalmente verdes. Era Lílian Evans.

-Erm....Oi Lílian! – falou sirius corando – Tudo bem?  
  
-Oi Sirius – Lílian deu um grande sorriso – Tudo ótimo e você?  
  
- Tudo! Lílian será que você gostaria...de bem, ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou meio envergonhado. A garota hesitou, mas viu que não havia nada demais em acompanhar Sirius.  
  
-Claro, adoraria – afirmou Lílian  
  
- "timo! Então...até o baile – disse sirius meio nervoso – Tchau! – sorriu  
  
Ele então foi almoçar com os amigos e logo contou a novidade:

- Adivinhem só com quem, eu vou ao baile??  
  
- Com quem?? – exclamou Lupin curioso  
  
- Com Lílian!! – disse sirius orgulhoso

-Com Lílian???? – James então aumentou o tom – Lílian Evans???  
  
- É cara!!! Ela é linda não é?  
  
- É, é sim sirius! – disse James desapontado  
  
Apesar de todas as brigas entre eles James era apaixonada pó Lílian e escondia isso dos amigos e principalmente dela. Foi difícil ter que ouvir aquilo de sirius, mas com certeza se o amigo soubesse nunca teria feito aquilo com James. Nunca!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois coloco o terceiro cap. no ar!!!!Tomara que estejam gostando..beijos!!


	3. O Baile de Inverno

  
  
Cap.3 – O Baile de Inverno  
  
Estava cada dia mais perto do baile de inverno. Todos pareciam estar muito nervosos, principalmente Sirius, afinal ele iria acompanhar uma das garotas mais lindas de Hogwarts.  
  
E o Tal dia chegara. As aulas acabaram mais cedo para que todos pudessem se arrumar. De Noite, enquanto todos iam se encontrando no saguão, os quatro amigos esperavam seus pares. Os pares de Rabicho e Lupin já haviam chegado, eram duas garotas muito bonitas da Corvinal.  
  
James e Sirius eram um dos poucos que esperaram um pouco mais.  
  
- Onde será que está Lílian? Acho que o baile já começou – disse sirius preocupado  
  
- Logo ela chega, almofadinhas! – James não queria dizer, mas estava sem par, pois não queria convidar ninguém se não fosse Lílian.  
  
De Repente, Lílian vem descendo na escada do saguão conversando com um grupo de amigas que logo se separam. Ela estava linda!Com o cabelo Preso e dois cachos caindo sobre um rosto deslumbrante.  
  
- Lílian! Vo-Você está Linda!! – Disse Sirius deslumbrado- Linda!  
  
Sirius parecia ter se desligado de tudo, depois que Lílian chegou.  
  
- Obrigada sirius – Corou – Você também está encantador!!  
  
E lá foram eles de mãos dadas em direção ao salão. James ficou parado por um tempo sem acreditar, então se sentou em uma mesa sozinho depois de minutos. Ele confirmou o que não queria confirmar, dava pra ver muito bem que Sirius black estava completamente caído por aqueles olhos verdes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentário Báásico:

Aiiii que bom que estão gostando!!Acho que vou postar o Cap. 4 ainda hoje!!!Por favor comentem o que estão achando da história, e Obrigado por todas as pessoas que já comentaram!!!!!Beijokas!!

Ps: Cristal Evans Nossa ameeeei seu comentário!!!! Brigadinho mesmo...nunca ngm falou tãão bem de um Fic minha !!!hehehehe!!!emocionada hehhe!!!Beijokas pra você!!!!


	4. Quando as palavras se tornam desnecessár...

Cap. 4 – Quando as palavras se tornam desnecessárias  
  
Sirius e Lílian dançaram a noite inteira, enquanto James ficara quase o baile inteiro conversando com Pedro que também ficara sozinho depois de pisar 5 vezes no pé da garota com quem dançava no baile. James não parava de olhar para Sirius e Lílian, estava na cara que ele estava morrendo de ciúme, embora sirius estava ocupado demais pra perceber.  
  
Lílian já havia dançado muito, então resolveu convidar Sirius para se sentar:  
  
- Vamos nos sentar Sirius?  
  
- Claro, mas antes quero te levar a um lugar muito especial.  
  
Sirius levou Lílian para frente do lago, estava uma noite muito agradável e parecia que muitos outros meninos também resolveram mostrar um lugar especial para seus pares. O clima estava romântico então Sirius arriscou:  
  
- Lílian, alguém já te disse que você é linda demais? – disse sorrindo  
  
- Nossa Obrigada Sirius – Lílian Corou- Nunca tinha ouvido falar isso da boca de um você!!  
  
Os dois riram.  
  
- Elogiar você é um prazer – falou sirius- Posso te pedir uma coisa?  
  
- Nem precisa, Sirius!!  
  
Parecia que ela tinha lido seus pensamentos. Lílian se aproximou de Sirius e o beijou docimente, ele desejou que aquele momento nunca acabasse.  
  
De repente ouviram um ruído de algo caindo no chão. Eles se olharam e Sirius foi ver o que era. Ele encontrou uma varinha e a pegou.  
  
- De que é a varinha Sirius? – perguntou Lílian  
  
- James! – Sirius agora estava desesperado – Meu deus, é do..James!!!!  
  
Ele entendera tudo, Sirius já desconfiava, e agora tinha certeza!!Tinha cometido o maior erro de sua vida, pois beijara a garota por quem seu melhor amigo era apaixonado.

------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Só Faltam mais 2 Capítulos!!!!!!!!!eeeeeee que feliz!!!!Beijokas!!!!!

Ps: quero manda um beijo pra minha friend Rafa!!!!!! te adora tah "fofa" !!!ahuuhauhahuhua!!!!


	5. A Força de uma Amizade

**Cap. 5 – A força de uma amizade**

Sirius imediatamente olhou pra Lílian e foi atrás do amigo. A garota também entendera tudo e fora atrás de Sirius sem ele perceber.

James tinha visto os dois se beijando e realmente ficou chateado, o baile tinha acabado pra ele. James então foi direto à sala comunal, não conseguia pensar em nada...não sabia se sentia raiva de Sirius, ou se simplesmente sentia só ciúme afinal o amigo não sabia de nada.

Sirius veio logo atrás, quando ele passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda , ele olhou para James sentado enfrente a lareira:

- James, amigo, acho que temos muito o que conversar! – disse sirius, e puxou a varinha de James das vestes – Acho que isto é seu!!!

- Olha sirius eu realmente estou confuso, você não tem culpa tá..eu vou entender se você quiser ficar...- mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- O que? – disse sirius quase berrando- James você ama a Lílian, e você sabe que eu não sou de me apaixonar, Lílian é uma paquera...sabe como é que é!!

Lílian entrara na sala mais estava escondida, queria realmente saber se o que James sentia por ele era verdadeiro.

- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ ENTENDER???? – James ficara tão nervoso que se dependesse todos de Hogwarts tinham ouvindo seu berro – Lílian me odeia, acha que sou um grande arrogante, metido, eu sei que eu sou tudo isso, e que ela merece muito mais do que eu!!!!Nunca vou conquistar o coração dela, por mais que eu tente. Eu sou apaixonado por ela, o olhar dela ilumina meu dia...

Lílian agora estava boquiaberta.

-...Seus olhos verdes me dão uma alegria....o que que eu faço Sirius??- terminou James de cabeça abaixada.

Sirius viu que Lílian estava lá, apenas sorriu e saiu da sala comunal. Imediatamente James olhou para Lílian que vinha chegando, ficou um pouco constrangido, mas logo relaxou:

- James, eu nunca ouvi nada tão lindo!!Acho que realmente encontrei quem eu queria encontrar... – Ela sorriu - O amor da minha vida.

James recebeu o melhor beijo de sua vida, aquele beijo com que ele sonhava todos os dias. Ele, sem dúvida, era naquele momento o garoto mais feliz de Hogwarts.


End file.
